


Effort

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: pre-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heroic drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effort

"Well, no, but before this year she was never really-"  
"I think you'll find her grades-"  
"If I could-"  
"There _were_ some extenuating-"  
"If you'd please just consider-"  
Dial tone. Yet another person opting for the hanging-up-on-crazy-mother-with-psychotic-child idea.  
She sighed, and slumped in the chair.

It was hopeless.

"None of that, Joyce Summers," she said firmly. "You're not going to give up on your daughter's future. Instead, you're going to get back on that phone, and STAY on it until you find a school that will take her."  
She pulled the phone book towards her, and once again started dialling.


End file.
